sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Weeping Lady
"The Weeping Lady" is the fifth episode of Season Two of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by M. Raven Metzner and directed by Larry Teng. It is the eighteenth episode of the series overall, and debuted on October 20, 2014. Synopsis A woman from Ichabod Crane's past comes to Sleepy Hollow in the form of an un-dead Weeping Lady, aiming to harm anyone in her path. Meanwhile, Kartina and Crane learn unsettling things about each other's pasts, and Abbie has some unexpected flirtatious encounters.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20140930fox02/ Recap Katrina draws Abraham's suspicions when she reaches out to Ichabod with a letter carried by a bird. Meanwhile Ichabod befriends a woman called Caroline and is distraught when she turns up dead in a river moments after he had last seen her. When Ichabod and Abbie investigate her death, they learn of a creature called the "The Weeping Lady", a local legend of a spirit of a woman who had drowned. However, when the Weeping lady attacks Abbie in the library almost drowning her, she is rescued by Ichabod and is able to grab a clue that Ichabod recognizes. He believes the creature to be a woman from his past called Mary Wells, who he had been promised to as a child. He tells Abbie that he had broken off the engagement to Mary because of her jealously and believed that she had returned to England after he had received a letter from her. Abbie believes that Mary is targeting people connected to him through jealousy and that she believes Katrina may be next. That night, Katrina is attacked by Mary and is able to escape with the help of her magic, and reunites with Ichabod and Abbie. Together, Abbie and Katrina are able to release Mary's soul. With Mary now freed, Katrina confesses to Ichabod that she knew the details behind Mary's accidental death, but he is angered by her deception. Meanwhile, Moloch punishes Henry, and tells him that he wants Katrina alive as she is a "Hellfire Shard" a chosen vessel. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Liutenant Abbie Mills *Orlando Jones as Captain Frank Irving (credit only) *Katia Winter as Katrina Crane *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills *John Noble as Jeremy Crane Guest Starring *Matt Barr as Nick Hawley *Heather Lind as Mary Wells *Derek Mears as Moloch *Laura Spencer as Caroline *Neil Jackson as Abraham Van Brunt Co-Starring *Katie Garfield as Diane *Barrett Carnahan as Sherman *Jeremy Owens as Headless Horseman *Craig Branham as Headless Horseman (riding) Trivia Title *Both the US and Japanese titles refer to the monster-of-the-week but the Japanese title can also be seen as an extended description on how Mary Wells met her demise. Body Count *Mary Wells - accidentally fell down a cliff by the river after trying to attack Katrina. *Caroline - drowned by the Weeping Lady. Cultural References *This is based on the Mexican folklore called La Llorona. International Titles Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 205Promo1.jpg 205Promo2.jpg 205Promo3.jpg 205Promo4.jpg 205Promo5.jpg 205Promo6.jpg 205Promo7.jpg 205Promo8.jpg 205Promo9.jpg 205Promo10.jpg 205Promo11.jpg 205Promo12.jpg 205Promo13.jpg 205Promo14.jpg 205Promo15.jpg 205Promo16.jpg Screencaps 205Image (1).png 205Image (2).png 205Image (3).png 205Image (4).png 205Image (5).png 205Image (6).png 205Image (7).png 205Image (8).png 205Image (9).png 205Image (10).png 205Image (11).png 205Image (12).png 205Image (13).png 205Image (14).png 205Image (15).png 205Image (16).png 205Image (17).png 205Image (18).png 205Image (19).png 205Image (20).png 205Image (21).png 205Image (22).png 205Image (23).png 205Image (24).png 205Image (25).png 205Image (26).png 205Image (27).png 205Image (28).png The Weeping Lady.png 205Image (29).png 205Image (30).png 205Image (31).png 205Image (32).png 205Image (33).png 205Image (34).png 205Image (35).png 205Image (36).png 205Image (37).png 205Image (38).png 205Image (39).png 205Image (40).png 205Image (41).png 205Image (42).png 205Image (43).png 205Image (44).png 205Image (45).png 205Image (46).png 205Image (47).png 205Image (48).png 205Image (49).png 205Image (50).png Soundtrack *"Love Is the Answer" - Aloe Blacc *"Air on the G String" (Piano Solo) - Johann Sebastian Bach Videos Sleepy Hollow 2x05 Promo "The Weeping Lady" (HD) Katrina Must Decide If It Is Right To Stand By Abraham Season 2 Ep. 5 SLEEPY HOLLOW Nick Offers A Helping Hand To Abbie At The Library Season 2 Ep. 5 SLEEPY HOLLOW The Weeping Lady Strikes Season 2 Ep. 5 SLEEPY HOLLOW Ichabod Has A Secret Admirer Season 2 Ep. 5 SLEEPY HOLLOW References ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes